1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixed liquid dispensing head that mixes and dispenses a plurality of types of liquids.
2. Description of the Related Art
A carbonated beverage nozzle head for mixing carbonated water, diluting water, and a concentrated raw ingredient, and dispensing the mixture as a carbonated beverage, is disclosed in JP 2001-80700 A. The nozzle head is provided with a carbonated water nozzle, a plurality of syrup nozzles that are disposed in a circular shape centered around the carbonated water nozzle, and a nozzle cover that is attached so as to cover the syrup nozzles.
This type of carbonated beverage nozzle head is connected to a liquid storage tank through a supply hose. A beverage provider carries the liquid storage tank and operates the carbonated beverage nozzle head by hand, supplying an ordered carbonated beverage to a customer. Further, modes for controlling the beverage supply include one type in which opening and closing control is performed on a fluid passage by using an electromagnetic valve, and another type in which opening and closing control of the liquid passage is performed by using a mechanical valve upon which direct opening and closing forces are applied manually.
However, with the beverage supply control mode that uses the electromagnetic valve described above, the electromagnetic valve is normally disposed further upstream than the carbonated beverage nozzle head. Accordingly, the space between a liquid dispensing opening in the nozzle head and the electromagnetic valve is exposed to the air. Problems therefore exist in which the raw ingredients or water remaining in the exposed portion may later drip from the dispenser opening, and in which other liquids may flow backwards from the dispenser opening.
On the other hand, although the portion exposed to the air can be made smaller in the type that uses the mechanical valve compared to the type that uses the electromagnetic valve by disposing the mechanical valve within the carbonated beverage nozzle head, the liquid dispenser opening itself is exposed in the nozzle head, and the backward flow problem remains. In addition, the mechanical valve involves high opening and closing operating forces, and therefore a problem exists in that the effort required by the operator when supplying the carbonated beverage increases further.